wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Guanaco
epic you belong to me now!!!! thank u unique sandwing / she/her / deceased / vain spirit essentially exists for a briscoon fanfiction, but im going to make her mooore. im going to make her. bill cipher. THE BIPPER RACCOON WILL EXIST CANONICALLY AS. RANACO ??? GUANACOON??? GUACOON? ok well irrelevant "Vanity is sin, dear. And I'm the queen of Hell." Legend tells of a SandWing of scales more perfect, pristine, and beautiful than that of a well groomed IceWing. Her scales glimmer, as if sand has been trapped in them, the top layer glassy and clear, as if they've been solidified expertly by the greatest sculpture you've ever known. She towers above you on long, narrow legs, unlike the common SandWing who is safe, secure next to the ground to burrow. She never wished to hide. And if it came to flight or fight, she'd never scarnish her elegant, silky wings with a matter as ugly as running away. No, she'd flare her wings, of an irridecent gleam, and make the instigator regret stepping foot too closely into her light. Her talons, eerily straight and well manicured, dark as the night, never seem to stain. She'd never let them, afterall. She'd never chip, break, or dull a single on of her talons. Her beautiful, pointed face is framed by a dangerously elegant hood, similar to that of a frightened cobra, striking its own terror into others. Yet her bright yellow, narrowed eyes never show a glimpse of fear. Even in her dying moments, she cackled and grinned. The hisses and cries of pain undercut by her announcements of revenge. For she knew she would die someday. She was beautiful, too beautiful to share. Perhaps it was selfish to steal the beauty of her customers but they're long dead and she's still alive. discord notes because your epic guanaco ok listen back in the day, animus dragons were less conspicuous. dragons were more not smart. guanaco was more obvious about her magic to freak people out in what would become the city of possibility guanaco had a self centered idea. that vanity was evil and that anyone who believed in valuing their looks and image would eventually meet a terrible fate. and she was willing to be a harbinger of such doom. enchanting soaps and incents and perfumes to eat at the dragon, until they became hideous or killed. but of course, she was a victim of this vanity too. yet she was fully aware that one day that would catch up with her. it just hadn't yet. she treated herself to the best of these enchantments. youthful enchantments, flowing fabrics, the finest perfumes, painting her scales to make them brighter and more beautiful. she would soak it up for as long as she could. and she did. the enchantments were finally traced back to her little shop. mourning dragons, fearful dragons, furious dragons, they came and found her little establishment. and she was fully aware of what they were going to do to her. all salem witchy trial, her little shop, and all her enchanted beauty products went up in flames, with her inside. but even then, she had thought it through, deciding, why should she let fate catch up to her? so she never did let go of that little shop. years past, and eventually, possibility is built over the trading and traveling post in the arid land. a haven, not for travelling dragons, but for multiple tribes to settle down, just outside of the reach of most queens. and coincidentally, snowdrop's home ended up right on top of the ash's of guanaco's simple little shop. Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid)